


Catching Your Futa Roommate Masturbating in Your Bed

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, FemDaddy, Femdom, Futanari, Pegging, Rape Roleplay, Safeword Use, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: A man comes home to see his roommate masturbating in his bed while sniffing one of his dirty shirts. At first he's not sure what to do, but since he's actually had a crush on his roommate for awhile now, he decides to use the opportunity 'punish' her for using his bed without permission. Only, his version of punishment results in him taking a load of her cum all over his face.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Catching Your Futa Roommate Masturbating in Your Bed

[F4M] Catching Your Futa Roommate Masturbating in Your Bed [Script Offer][Femdaddy] [Blowjob] [Facefucking] [Facial] [Cumplay] [Pegging] [Bratty] to [Aggressive] to [Loving] [Rape] because [Rape play] but full [Consent] is given [Safeword use] [Aftercare]

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. I want you to do what you're comfortable with, so feel free to add your own flavor to the script, or to change it in a fashion that better suits your style :)

Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

{Moaning and panting as she jerks off while sniffing her roommate's shirt}

{Under her breath; she doesn’t expect anyone else to be here} Ah, that’s it, roomie… Daddy loves it when you stroke her cock…

I can’t get enough of your scent, baby… 

Yes, faster… Faster… Use your soft little hands to make me feel good…

{Slighter more intense moaning} Mmm, I’m so close, sweetie…

Just--just a little more… 

{Surprised and embarrassed as the roommate asks what’s going on} Ah! Roomie?!? You--you weren’t supposed to come home this early….

{Desperately trying to recover the situation, but unable to figure out how} Um… This--this isn’t what it looks like…

I was… Er… sleepwalking?

{Brief pause}

What shirt? What are you talking about?

{Awkward laughter} Oh, this one. Funny story. I was doing my laundry and… uh... thought I might as well do yours as well? I must’ve grabbed this on accident… 

And, er, I was holding it up to my nose because… because...

{Brief pause}

{Sigh} Who am I fooling? As if you’d buy that lame ass excuse.

Oh god, this is a nightmare… I feel like a total creep.

I’m so, so, sorry you had to see that. But I really didn’t think you’d be back yet...

I--I was going to clean the sheets afterwards! I promise! 

{Brief pause to indicate response}

{Reluctant} Well, yes, there may have been a couple other times… 

Okay, more than a couple…

{Defensive, a little angry} For fucks sake! What does it matter if I want to jerk off in your bed?! Or cum into your dirty shirts?

It’s not my fault you’re as dense as a brick. 

{Brief pause} 

{Scoff} Please. 

Who do you think you are? Pretending as if you don’t want to be used by me?

I’ve lived with you for over two years now. And for the most part you’re a wonderful roommate. Really. You take care of the chores when I’m busy, and make spending nights at home more appealing than going out.

But you won’t stop fucking teasing me! I mean, I’ve dropped so many hints that I want to date you, yet you always just laugh and brush them off. 

How many times have I told you that you’d make a good boyfriend? Or ‘jokingly’ said that I’d fight anyone who got too close to you?

And I guess if I was simply obsessed, I’d understand. But you only make the whole situation worse--falling asleep against my shoulder when we watch movies together, or making me breakfast in bed.

There’s too many mixed signals! I don’t know what to do with you! 

So, yeah, I masturbate in your bed sometimes when you’re gone. It’s how I de-stress. 

Maybe if you’d been a bit more direct about your feelings with me, this wouldn’t have happened. 

{Brief pause to indicate response}

Are you kidding me? *You’re* the brat!

{Another brief pause} 

Hah! That’s rich. You’re in no position to ‘punish’ me.

{Irritated} I was just about to leave. So if you’re coming over here to get me out of your bed, don’t bother.

{Another pause}

{Confused, maybe speaking a little faster} Wait… what the fuck? What’s happening?

Why are you taking your clothes off?

You’re… getting in between my legs? 

{Gasp, then moaning} Oh shit… 

{Soft moan} Your tongue--ah--your tongue feels so good on the head of my cock…

{Still confused, but enjoying it} Though… I don’t really understand how this is—{Soft moan}--punishment…

{Moaning} Yes! Run your tongue on the underside…

Ah, lick the glans, sweetie…

{Moaning} If I’d know this was all it took to get you to suck me off, I would’ve gotten ‘caught’ a lot earlier…

Mmm, good boy. Take my cock in your mouth… 

Yeah, don’t rush…

{Moaning} Did you--did you get excited from seeing me pump my thick cock in front of you? Is that it, baby?

Yeah, you just knew you had to have a taste…

{Soft chuckle} I always thought you were a little whore… That’s why it was so frustrating when you started playing hard-to-get.

{Moaning} I hope you realize what you were missing out on… That you could’ve been doing this every day…

Oh, good boy… Move down so you can suck my balls…

Yeah, put them in your mouth--one at time, that’s it. 

{Moaning} Can you tell how full they are? 

Mmm, I was working up a thick load before you interrupted me, darling…

If you’d gotten back a few seconds later, you would’ve seen me—{moan}--shooting ropes of cum into that dirty shirt of yours… I was going to fucking ruin it…

{Soft laughter, moaning} Yeah, sorry for all the missing clothes, baby… I only really took the undershirts, though, so it wasn’t too bad…

{Moaning} I’m so glad you saw me… This is way better than jerking myself off…

Ah, go slow, baby. I’m pretty big... I don’t want you to hurt yourself…

{Moaning} Oh, you’re doing so well… 

{Slightly more intense moaning} *Good boy*

Rub my slit while you lick all my precum up…

{Moaning} I’m so wet for you.

Mmm, it’s okay. You can put a finger inside…

{Moaning} I bet you wish you could taste my pussy as well…

Uh, uh… don’t stop sucking…

Daddy wants to cum down her good boy’s throat…

Mmm, do you like it when I call myself that? 

Of course you do, slut. You love serving your daddy, worshipping her perfect cock…

{Moaning} This is so hot… Watching you struggling to take me as deep as you can. Getting your spit all over my shaft...

It’s even better than I imagined.

{Moaning} Yes! Finger my pussy, sweetie.

{Moaning} Oh fuck… I’m about to cum—

{Upset, a little needy} Wait. Why did you stop?!

{Groan of frustration or whimper} I was *so* close…

{Frustrated moans} You can’t just leave me like this. My cock is throbbing so hard, begging for release. 

*Please*… I’ll go crazy if you don’t make me cum…

{Brief pause to indicate response}

{A little angry as he says that he needs her to do something first} What is it now? Are you going to make me plead with you just to get off? 

Haven’t you tortured me enough already?!

{Pause to indicate response}

{Recovering herself} Oh… Sweetie, you didn’t even have to ask… I’ve wanted to dominate you since the day we met.

Only… are you really okay with this? I know I’ve done some pretty messed up things, but I would never force myself on you.

{Another pause}

{Surprised, but excited} Oh.

I never knew my roomie was so… kinky. Were you actually waiting for me to take you?

Well, I don’t mind being a bit aggressive if that’s what you want. Though, we’ll have to set up a safeword first. I need you to know that I’ll stop if you ever get uncomfortable during play. 

{Brief pause}

[Safeword of your choice here, ex: red] huh? Alright, that’ll be our safeword from now, so make sure you don’t forget it.

In fact, why don’t you say it for me a couple of times just in case

*Good boy*. 

You’re safe with me. I don’t want you to ever feel pressured to do something. Seriously. If you don’t like what I’m doing, you have to tell me…

{Kiss} You’re such a cutie.

{Soft chuckle} I can’t believe you did all of that just to get me all hot and bothered. Well, it worked. 

I’m still rock hard, and I think it’s time you took care of that.

{Soft moan} Shut the fuck up and start sucking.

{Moaning} That’s my perfect baby boy… 

Take every inch of daddy’s cock.

{Moaning, soft chuckle} What’s wrong, sweetie? You look like you want me to be rougher...

Yeah? Should daddy treat you like her fucktoy? 

How about I—{moan}--put my hands on the back of your head? 

Good boy... 

{Moaning} Daddy’s going to make you regret being such a little tease…

Fuck… I’ve been so pent up lately because of work. And you only made it worse. 

You can’t imagine how frustrating it feels, being denied by a cheeky brat. I don’t think I’ve ever had to orgasm this badly…

{Aggressive} You’re going to have to take responsibility, baby. 

{Moaning} Just tap my thigh if it gets to be too much.

{Moaning, grunting} How do you like it when I force your head down? Yeah, are you getting hard from deepthroating my cock? 

{Aggressive, could add a soft growl} Fucking rapeslut…. You should be thankful that I’m even using you.

{Moaning} Daddy can do whatever she wants with you, got it? You’re nothing more than my cumdump… an object for me to use and abuse. 

*I own you, whore.* And don’t you ever forget that. 

{Moaning} You exist to give me pleasure. 

Mmm, such a good boy. Gagging on my dick.

{Moaning, grunting} Ah, I can’t stop from thrusting my hips…

Your throat is so tight, baby. 

Holy shit… this is incredible. It’s like I’m really raping you…

I’ve never been so rough with someone before. 

{Intense moaning, grunting} Yes, baby! Gag around my cock…

Daddy’s going to fuck your face as hard as she can…

{Moaning, grunting} So deep…

Oh, sweetie… I’m making a mess of you. 

{Moaning} There’s so much spit dripping down your chin, and tears keep streaming down your face…

God, you look so beautiful…

{Moaning} Ah… it’s too much, pet… I’m about to cum…

{Intense moaning, grunting} Move your head up!

Yeah, open your mouth, slut. Daddy’s going to mark you.

Fuck, I’m cumming! 

Ah, take my load! 

[Improv to orgasm]

{Softer moaning} It won’t stop coming out… I’m covering your face, sweetie…

{Breathing harder as she starts to come down from her orgasm} Good boy… Swallow as much as you can… 

Here… let daddy help clean you up. 

Mmm, there you go. Lick the cum of my fingers…

{Soft chuckle} You can’t get enough of my taste, can you?

Is it really that good? 

{Soft moan} Yeah? Come here. I want to kiss you. 

{Kissing}

You weren’t lying, sweetie. I really am delicious…

{Moan} But seeing you greedily eating my cum’s gotten me hard again.

{Chuckle} What? I told you I was pent up. 

{Aggressive}Now, get on your hands and knees, slut.

{Brief pause}

{Concerned and stopping play as he used the safeword} Are you okay?

Oh, no, it’s alright, sweetie. You didn’t do anything wrong. Seriously. I’m really glad you used your safeword. 

I don’t want to make you do something that crosses your limits. 

{brief pause}

Of course, sweetheart. Take as much time as you need to catch your breath. We can even stop if you feel like it.

Hey, listen to me, you should never be ashamed to use your safeword. No one gets to force you to go beyond your comfort zone. 

{Brief pause} 

Are you sure you’re okay? Mmm, then come here. There you go, baby. I’ll hold you nice and close, just like you asked…

{Soft kiss} Good boy. 

Yeah, it feels good when I rub my hand along your back, doesn’t it?

{Sigh, slightly awkward} I’m not sure this is the right time, but there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a long time, sweetie…

I--I think I love you.

And before you say anything, I want you to know that I’ve thought about this a lot. I’ve spent hours and hours trying to figure out the best way to tell you this. 

{Soft chuckle} Hell, I even made a list of ways I could do it once.

But, every time I try to say it, to tell you how much you mean to me, I get all mixed up and end up doing something stupid. 

For some reason, whenever I got close, I’d start feeling as if--as if actually speaking those three little words out loud would ruin everything. It was like, by keeping my love a secret, it could remain a fantasy--a pure dream that no one could take from me. I was afraid that, as soon as I admitted it to you, my beautiful little dream would come crashing down, and I’d be left with nothing…

{Sigh} But you deserve to know the truth. I owe it to both of us to be honest. 

{Brief pause to indicate response} What? How--how long have you felt that way?

{Soft chuckle} So, I guess I’m preaching to the choir then, aren’t I?

{Brief pause}

Huh? 

I mean, I won’t turn down a chance to fuck you, but are you really alright?

Oh… so my little slut still needs to get off… 

Don’t worry, baby. Daddy’s going to help you out…

Yeah, get your ass up in the air… Good boy, stay like that while go get the lube…

And don’t you dare try to move while I’m away…

{Brief pause as she gets the lube}

There… Mmm, was it embarrassing holding that position for me, baby?

No?

{Playful} Don’t lie. I can see how hard you are…

Fuck, what a sight… 

{content sigh} Here, daddy’s going to get you lubed up… 

Shh… I know it’s cold, sweetie. But you’ll be burning up in a few moments, so I think you can bear it for now…

And… a little bit for myself…

{Soft moan} Are you ready for me to claim you, slut?

{Slap} What was that?

{Slap} Louder…

{Slap} If you don’t say properly, I’ll have to keep slapping your cute ass until it’s all red and sore..

Fine, have it your way...

{A number of slaps} Good fucking boy… You’re moaning and whimpering so desperately…

{Moan} Daddy’s going to… slowly press herself against your tight little hole…

Yeah, just let me ease you open…

{Moaning as she enters him} Good boy…

Holy shit, you’re clenching around me…

{Moaning} Will you be alright if I start moving?

{Moaning} Ah, yes. Moan for me, slut…

Moan as daddy fucks you from behind…

{Moaning} You really are perfect for me, sweetie…

So sweet and obedient…

I want you to be mine forever...

{Moaning} Will you be my good boy, baby? 

Yes! I love you too…

I need you more than anything… To fuck you and make you cry in pleasure for me…

Good boy. 

Do you like feeling me thrusting inside you?

Yeah, buck your hips back into me… Show daddy how much you love being claimed by her…

{Moaning, grunting} I’m going to breed you, sweetheart…

Yeah, daddy’s going to shoot her load deep inside. Be a good slut and take it all…

Ah… I’m going to cum again…

Cum with me, sweetie.. Cum as I seed you...

[Improv to orgasm]

{Breathing heavily as she comes down from her orgasm} Holy shit… you milked me dry…

I think I’m going to need a couple of hours to recover from that…

{Soft moan as she pulls out} 

Can feel my cum leaking out of you, sweetheart?

{Soft chuckle} I really filled you up, didn’t I?

Oh, baby, you’re shaking… Do you want me to hold you while you come down?

Yeah… There. Daddy will cuddle with you all night so you don’t worry about anything. Mhm, you’re safe in my arms. {Sweet, a little playful} I won’t let any monsters hurt you.

{Kiss} This feels so right. It’s kind of crazy that it took us so long to be honest with each other.

To think neither of was actually able to work up the courage until now...

{Gentle laugh} We’re both idiots, aren’t we? 

Well, at least we can be idiots together. 

{Kiss} I love you so much, baby.

And from here on out, I promise not to take any more of your clothes… Well, I might end up stealing a few hoodies, but we can cross that bridge when we come to it… {soft chuckle}

[End]


End file.
